


Scout x Hunter (OC)

by captainbobbin



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: 10th Class, F/M, Fingering, Oral Sex, ScoutxOc, Vaginal Sex, female tenth class, non-canon, the hunter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainbobbin/pseuds/captainbobbin
Summary: The Hunter, the 10th class, is frustrated at one of her teammates but she can't seem to escape him.





	Scout x Hunter (OC)

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely friend Mackie. They've been incredibly patient with me, as I've moved house and changed jobs while writing this for them!

Scout was an asshole.

A grade-A, stupid, jerky, smug douche.

A handsome, idiotic, dumb, cocky, butthole.

 

The Hunter huffed, flopping on her Mann Co. issue bed. It had been a long day and the tenth class of team RED felt frustrated. Ana, the Hunter, was good at her job, damn it, she had been specifically recruited because she was good. She didn’t need to be babied. She rolled her head and looked over the edge of the bed, glancing down at Ruby, he awaiting helper. Ruby was a good dog, the perfect lab, and between the two of them they made a great pair in battle.

“We don’t need him, do we, baby?” Ana tried to smile down at Ruby, reaching a hand down and scruffing the fur on her head and behind her ear a little. Ruby’s tail gave a little wag before she laid by the side of the bed.  Ana let out a long sigh.

Today’s battle had been going so well, before stupid Scout ran in, the dumb jerk. Ana and Ruby were a good team and between Rubys’ sensitive nose and Anas’ intuition, they had cornered the BLU Spy. The stink of his very specific brand of cigarettes had left a thin trail and it wasn’t too tricky to track him down and find him in a moment of vulnerability – his watch was running low on battery and he was flickering back into view. Ana had taunted him, catching his attention, as Ruby rounded on him, cornering the suited asshole. Her shotgun was loaded and ready, and she had started to aim it when bloody Scout leapt over the ledge behind them and bonked the BLU straight on the back of the head, pulling his pistol out and finishing the job just as he landed. Ana had yelled at him, the bloody kill-stealer, and called after him as he had run away, laughing. It wasn’t a big deal, she felt now she had had time to reflect, but it was still frustrating and she didn’t appreciate being treated like she was helpless.

She had showered and gotten changed into a sports bra and shorts, done a few stretches and yoga poses, but honestly did not feel up to doing a lot. She idly did some semi-lazy stretches on the bed, lifting her legs above her and enjoying the low ache of her main hamstring muscle tensing. It felt nice to let her tension ebb away through each slow stretch.

There was a knock at the door and Ana looked up from her spot on the bed, slowly moving out of her arched pose.

"Yeah?"

The door cracked open, and Scouts face peered through. Ruby perked up and wagged her tail slightly.

"Uh, hey, Hunter. You busy?"

"That depends. Whaddaya want, Scout?"

He edged inside the room a little more, a crate of brown bottles under an arm. "I got a crate of beer, figured maybe we could sit and chat or somethin', I dunno. Maybe, maybe say sorry, I guess..."

"Sorry for....?" Ana raised an eyebrow, smiling slightly. She wanted to hear him say it.

"Ugh, come on, Hunter, don't do this ta me." Scout rolled his eyes and moved fully into the room. He paused once inside, lifting a foot and idly rubbing Ruby’s flank with the bottom of his foot affectionately. "I just wanna chill and make things right."

"But you're sorry." Ana pressed, teasing, nudging him with a foot.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for killin' that Spy." Scout huffed and sank onto the edge of the bed, placing the crate on the floor. "I guess I just figured I'd help out. I know you usually got 'em but I know they can be sneaky sons of bitches. I wanted to help ya out, keep ya safe." He gave a little shrug, pulling a bottle out and passing it to the Hunter. Ana took it, slowly sitting up on her bed, cross-legged. "Can't blame a guy for tryin' ta be shovelrous, right?"

"Its _'chivalrous'_ , Scout." Ana shook her head with a smile, reaching to dig in her nightstand for a bottle opener. Scout was way ahead of her and passed her one he had brought with him, ready. "Thanks. And I forgive you, it's alright."

"Next time, ya want me to give ya s'more space out there?" Scout glanced at her, frowning softly. His Ma had taught him to try and be polite to girls when possible, and he didn't really think it was fair that a girl was out in a war like this. Ana deserved a peaceful life, where she could be happy; even if she was real good at her job, he wanted her to be safe. "I don't like the thought of you gettin' inta too much trouble is all. Don't wanna think about you gettin' hurt."

"I'm fiiiiine, Scout." Ana took a long drink. "I'm just as tough as any of you guys. I can hold my own. And I got Ruby by my side too. Isn't that right?" She peered over the edge of her bed and Ruby looked up, tongue lolling out of her mouth as her tail wagged more. The lab nudged Scouts leg with her nose and shuffled a little. "Yeah, see? I'm all good. You don't have to worry too much."

"Yeah, yeah." Scout conceded, rubbing the back of his neck before scooting backwards to rest against the wall.  

They drank for a little while, idly chatting, teasing each other, making light jabs at each other. Ana was thankful that Scout was around, really; the others on the team were nice but none of them were really like her. Not that she didn't like the others on RED, not at all - she loved chatting and drinking just like this with Demoman and Sniper and she found Soldier and Engineer to be surprisingly good company when it was the right setting, but everyone on the team was older than her. She respected them all, but it was nice to have someone her age to tease too. Scout was only, what, twenty-three? At three years her elder they fit together pretty well. It was nice, having him around. Ana considered Scout a rival of sorts - while he was quick and hot headed and always rushing into the fight, she was cooler and more collected, strategising a little more. But things had rather quickly evolved once the Hunter had been in RED for a few weeks. Soon they were comparing kill-counts, how maybe points they'd earned that day, how many injuries they'd received. Each new day brought a challenge and Ana was rising to each one Scout had set.

At least, until today, when he had bonked that goddamn Spy.

Eh. At least he had paid her back, she thought as she took a long swig of the beer. It was Snipers beer. She could tell by the taste – Demomans’ beer was more acidic and sharp, with a string that burned in your nose after wards. And no one would dare steal Engineers beer (he'd give it gladly if you asked, but when was Scout one for asking for things?) and Ana _knew_ Snipers beer and she knew Scout had stolen it out of the Australians van while he wasn't looking. It was the cheap, half-water crap from the nearby town, but she had grown accustomed to the taste. She kind of missed the strong home-brews her dad used to make, though.

Ana became more and more aware of Scouts weight slowly leaning against her with each passing drink. He was warm but not too heavy, and she felt almost welcoming of the gentle pressure. It was nice. She kind of missed her half-brothers back home. She kinda missed scrapping with them and arguing, like she did with Scout.

As if on cue, her teammate nudged her.  Scout was edging on tipsy and he had a lazy grin. He was already nudging the crate away in preparation. "You know. Bet you the last beer that I could win in a fight against you. One-on-one. Betcha I could pin ya."

"Pssh, yeah right. I could pin your sweet ass down in five seconds, flat."

"Oh ho ho!" Scouts grin tripled in size. He put his bottle on the floor. "'Sweet' ass, huh?"

"What? No! I said 'dumb ass'!" Ana could feel herself going red up to her ears. Damn it all.

The next thing Ana was aware of was Scout flipping her over onto her stomach, before his hands flew to attack her sides with devious tickles, prodding and wriggling at her ribs.

“No, no, no! Cut it out!” Ana squealed, laughing as her legs flailing slightly. She flipped herself back over onto her back and kicked out at Scout a little. He didn’t seem to mind, laughing too, as he took each hit and continued, mercilessly wiggling his fingers against her weak points. He rather quickly pinned her hands above her with one of his own, trapping her in place. She tried to quell the quick burst of excitement that bubbled in her gut.

She totally expected his mouth to press flat against her exposed belly, blowing hard and making vibrating raspberries against her ticklish skin.

"Ahh-hah! No, no-no! Scout, sto-ha-ha-haaap!!" She squealed, writhing ineffectively in an attempt to peel away from his mouth; he was laughing so much it was tricky to even get his mouth to seal on her skin. The childish noises and giggles seemed to echo off of the walls. "Sco-ow-owwwwt! Quiiiiit iiiiit! It tickles!"

She totally did not expect, however, his mouth to suddenly be pressed against hers.

As quickly as his lips came, they were gone, and Scout stared at Ana, wide-eyed. He jerked his shoulders back, as if he were about to entirely let go, but his hands remained in place.

“Oh, crap. Ah, I’m sorry, that was-“

“No, Scout, it’s okay.”

“No, I shouldn’t have, that was-“

“It was nice,” Ana gave a tiny shrug, and she was well aware of the heat blooming across her cheeks. “I liked it.”  The air felt tight for a moment; Scouts weight hovering over her as he pinned her hands above her head, their legs tangled together as Ana’s were practically bare, the sheets mussed beneath them. Ana swallowed slightly, before curling her left leg around Scouts hip a little. He flushed deeper, before biting the bullet and swooping down and crashing his lips against hers again.

His mouth was warm and soft and eager and Ana responded in kind, tilting her head slightly to deepen the kiss. Slowly, Scout lowered himself a little, letting his weight rest against the Hunters body and pinning her even more. Ana’s stomach flipped a little and felt herself get lost in the haze of the moment – one of Scouts legs was nudging between hers a little and he was sucking her lower lip into between his and his hands were moving to lace with hers. Everything and nothing was happening at once and it felt like Ana was getting drunk on more than just the cheap beer.

Scout moved fast, as he always did – he was soon mouthing against her jaw and neck, kissing his way down and finding a nice little spot right at the junction of her collar that made Ana gasp and squeeze with her thighs when he nipped and sucked at it. Ana bit her lip and felt the piercing in her tongue brush the roof of her mouth - she idly wondered if Scout had noticed it, but the thought of testing it on him would have to wait. Scouts free hand skimmed up her side, finger tips tracing invisible patterns, before playfully squeezing at her breast. Ana could feel him smirk a little against her throat, and she nudged him with a leg.

"Having fun, Romeo?" She teased.

"Oh yeah. As long as you are, I mean,-"

Ana nudged him again, harder this time. "Shut up. I thought you were a lady-killer, come on. I'm waiting." She wriggled against him, teasing, flashing him a cheeky grin.

Scout wasted no time now, abandoning the Hunters pinned hands to kiss her again, running his bandaged hands through her inky-black hair. There was passion behind it, and the quiet thought of this being a long-time coming flit through Anas mind, but she was far too enthralled with wriggling against him still, hips pressing against his mischievously. He hissed out a groan against her lips and in the split second of that moment of weakness Ana sat up and pulled her workout shirt off, tossing it across the room.

Scout looked like he had been granted a gift and immediately pushed her back town, trapping her against the bed with his weight. He hastily pulled off his own shirt, (his hat tumbling off in the process) and pressed against Anas lithe form, face buried against her chest. Ana was mildly surprised at his lack of a happy trail and hair, but not disappointed. She figured body hair would slow a runner down, and definitely was _not_ complaining at the almost slick skin-on-skin rub of their stomachs as he put his stupid big mouth to good use and mouthed at a nipple. She arched, making sure her legs were wrapped around his skinny waist good and proper now, resisting the urge to choke out a groan at the combined forces of his hands and mouth on her chest and the heat of him pressing gently but insistently between her legs.

His tongue swirled around the bud of her left breast eagerly, his fingers rolling the other nipple lightly before slowly pulling with both his sucking lips and plucking fingers, making Ana arch beneath him. She let out a hiss between her teeth and in revenge pressed her knee upwards. Hard. Scout buckled a little, curling inwards at the sudden pressure straight against his cock. A choked-out little groan bubbled out of him, and he fired a glance up at his teammate - Ana stuck her tongue out a little in return and Scout pulled away, shooting a playfully dark smile.

He slid away for a moment, skimming his hands down the outsides of Anas thighs and over her hips and she held back a shudder. He bent down and pressed a quick kiss on the inside of her leg, just above her left knee, before tugging at her waistband a little. Ana let out a soft breath and lifted her hips when Scout wriggled her yoga shorts down, resting her legs against him as he tossed them to the floor. The sound of Ruby giving a slight huff and padding out of the door was masked by Scouts slight noise of appreciation and the look on his face that was a mix of anticipation, smugness and surprise.

"What, you don't wear underwear?"

"Are you complaining? 'Cus I can go and put some on if that's what you wa-"

Ana quickly shut her mouth when Scout scooted down and laid wet kisses along her hip bones, threatening to dip lower when he mouthed just under her belly button before pressing his nose against her skin and inhaling deeply.

Ana shivered fully now, swallowing. "Scout, uh-"

"Just let me do  this, aright?" Scout glanced up again, mouthing just above her mons. "Lemme look after you, just this one time."

Well, _fuck._ A burst of heat shot straight down into her gut and Ana nodded a little dumbly, spreading her legs slowly. She wanted it, so bad. She wanted it. She wanted to be taken care of, she wanted to feel good, and she wanted Scout to be the one to do it. She barely had time to think before gentle thumbs were pulling her apart and a slow, slick tongue swiped upwards against her lips. She bit back a moan and laid back, lifting her legs so Scout could reach her deeper, more, faster. She wriggled, whining as he, for once, took his time. His long licks were far too slow, far too gentle, far too caring.  He was lapping up the slickness without pressing inside enough and not going anywhere near her clit and it drove her mad. The Hunter knew she'd hate herself for rushing later, but right now her body cried out for friction, for speed, for Scout.

"Goddamnit, Scout, please-" She spluttered, another slow drawl of his tongue once again sweeping just short of her sensitive bundle. "If you're gonna take care of me, do it real good."

That was all the encouragement Scout needed - before Ana could take a breath his tongue plunged into her, curling upwards as his nose bumped against her clit. She hissed, arching cruelly against his face and groaning out a shuddering moan. But Scout gave her no time to rest; he was fast and accurate, pumping his tongue within her as much as he physically could, fucking her with it as he buried himself between her legs. He was merciless, pulling her apart with his broad thumbs as his lips lapped against her outer walls.

Ana was a mess. The intensity of his hot, soft mouth had her mindlessly squirming and whimpering and she was positive that she had already begun to sweat a little. The slick pressure of his smooth tongue had her writhing, the insistent movements so teasing - it was opening her up, getting her wet, so close to nudging that spot but it wasn't enough. She wanted, needed, bigger and thicker and just a little deeper. She whined, pushing herself up a little to move in a semi-sitting position, curling over Scout a little. He barely reacted, taking the opportunity to only curl one of his hands around her waist and pull her against his mouth even closer. His other hand threatened her entrance, a thumb sliding into her under this tongue.

Oh God, from that angle heat began rapidly flowing into Ana, wet pressure pushing down on her cunt and making her insides jump. She squeezed her thighs against Scouts ears as a form of warning as she gasped. Scout only moaned into her in response, hot breath bathing over her intimately.

"God, Scout, n-not yet...!"

 She clenched around him hard, tremors threatening to spill over. He curled his tongue insider her one last, slow, time before pulling away gently. Ana shuddered viciously, teetering right on the edge of orgasm. Ana was positive that she must have looked a sight; red-faced, messy-haired and perspiring. Scout was positive that she was the most gorgeous woman in the world. He slid up her body, immediately pressing their lips together. Ana let out a little moan into the kiss. His mouth was soft and pliant, the sweet tang of her mixing in her mouth. She could feel his need against her thigh and a shudder ran through her; she was so _so_ ready and he was so close. He bit down on her lower lip a little, teasing, as he undid his belt and slid his khakis out of sight and out of mind.

Ana didn't get a chance to look, Scout was upon her, pressing himself on her and leaving wet kisses against the dip between her breasts. His dog tags hung cool against her skin and a shiver ran through her as the cold metal blended and swirled among all the other sensations Scout bathed over her; soft mouth, eager hands, hard cock nudged into her thigh. The Hunter felt herself growl a little and practically kicked him, butting the heel of her foot against his hip as she tried not to pout. Scout let out a noise that came out as a snort, his smirk pressed into Anas chest.

"Geez, and I thought _I_ was eager." One of his hands disappeared lower and Ana thought she could feel him rearranging himself.

" _Scout_ -"

And then suddenly he was there, the tip of his cock pressing into her and Ana hissed appreciatively, wrapping her legs around him. He was hot and thick and pressing in so nice and slow. Scout balanced himself with his outstretched arms parallel to Anas head as his hips pressed down tantalisingly slow. She was so slick and so snug and so warm that he couldn't help but let out a satisfied groan that increased in pitch with each progressing inch.  He nudged their foreheads together and the pair let out a simultaneous sigh of content as their hips met. Scout ground down a little, arms shuddering as Ana arched, biting her lip.

He was perfect; The Hunter felt so open but whole, stretched to the point of fullness as the tip of his cock curved up just right against her weak point. She shivered, squeezing his hips with her thighs.

"Geez, Scout, oh my God," She was panting and he ground up into her a little more, not pulling out just yet. "Please, just give it to me, I want you."

Scout didn't need any encouragement. The slow slide out was almost like torture and Ana bit her tongue to stop herself calling out. And then he was slamming back in and, bitten tongue be damned, Ana squealed, head thrown back.

She was full, so warm and full, and while she didn't get a good look at the weapon Scout was packing, she could certainly guess that he was a decent size - he had to be, with the way he was hitting her sensitive little bundle of nerves deep inside. He was quick too, hips striking hers rapidly as he pumped into her, teeth gritting against the waves of viscous pleasure washing over him.

"Aw, jeez, uh, Hunter," he huffed leaning down over her and working his hips harder, grinding into her core torturously. "Damn, this is so good." He latched onto her neck, sucking a dark hickey into bloom and she keened, wriggling against him.

With Scouts breakneck pace hammering her eager spot and with all his previous teasing, Ana could feel pressure build within her rapidly, her end storming closer with each forceful thrust. "God, please, Scout...!"

He didn't need telling twice. He shakily pushed a hand between them, his pace faltering slightly, but the delicious pressure of his thumb nudging against Anas clit made it all worth it. He twisted a little, his cock striking a new angle and rubbing against her inner walls sinfully. Ana gasped, biting down on her lip to stop her cries echoing through the walls; no one else deserved to hear, this was theirs and theirs only.

The Hunter writhed, desperately trying to buck up against his quick movements, the mounting pressure making her inner walls squeeze him intimately. Scouts rhythm became to falter and his moans of satisfaction became more desperate.

"I'm gonna-" He panted, groaning, hand working overtime against Anas clit

"Insi- _Aaah!"_ Ana cried out, he words becoming a wordless squeal as her orgasm slamming through her, her legs gripping Scouts hips against hers as her nails scraped at his shoulders and her delicate muscles milked him hard, her body demanding him to be as close as possible.

"A-aah, aw- _Shit_!" Scout  grunted, thrusting into Ana hard as his peak hit him hard and he shoved himself in deep, riding out the tremors of pleasure bathing his body. He shuddered, breath catching in his throat as Ana slowly tensed and relaxed around him.

They laid among one another for a few long moments, breathing deeply as their bodies relaxed and their afterglow ebbed in beautiful tingles. Ana slowly unravelled her legs from around Scouts skinny hips, gasping a little as his still hot cock twitched a little inside her.  Scout hissed, leaning up to tenderly pull away, trying hard not to let a smug look cross his face at the sight of her. Warm, wet, full of him. She really was beautiful.  He eased himself down at her side. The pair were coated in a sheen of heat and sex and sweat and everything was good. Everything was right.

 

"...So....I should kill more Spies, huh?"

 

"Go to hell, Scout."

 

 

 

\--------

 

 

 

They must have fallen asleep.

Ana blinked, the blankets half-strewn over her and a warm weight wrapped around her back. Ruby? No, not Ruby. Couldn't be her. The loyal labs snores were coming from the other side of the room. Mnm. Doesn't matter. Maybe Ana was just really comfy.

Light wasn't pattering through the window yet, so she had plenty of time to go back to sleep. The Hunter arched, stretching slightly.  She felt warm and good and still sleepy.

A grumble behind her startled her for a moment, a gentle hand rubbing her belly making her freeze. She slowly looked behind her, letting out a long breath when she realized that Scout was wedged in behind her, sleeping deeply. He was drooling a little on the pillow, the adorable idiot. She couldn't help but smile as she rolled to fit against him, melting into his chest.

He mumbled something and squeezed her close. One of his hands trailed down her back with a surprising tenderness. Ana let out a warm sigh and dozed off, her cheek pressed into his chest.

Yeah. He should kill more Spies.


End file.
